cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Velma Green the Spider Queen
Velma Green the Spider Queen is the false main antagonist in'' Wrath of the Spider Queen,'' an arachne having moved from The Spider Planet in Galaxy Omega 9 during her and Grim's childhood. Biography Velma's spider half consists of a huge green abdomen with six spider legs, spinnerets, and a yellowish stinger. On her human half she has pale skin, freckles on the both side of her pale cheeks, she also has black hair, a spider crown, blue lipstick,a blue collar, a sapphire blue shirt with no sleeves, and gloves. She also holds a scepter. She also has some freckles on her green abdomen. In her teen years she wore a purple sweater, earrings, and pale skin with freckles, and glasses. Velma was once Grim's best friend during their days at Doomsday Junior High 'together, but their strong friendship later dimmed when Velma thought that Grim had cheated to be the Grim Reaper, causing Velma to lose all the love and respect she had for Grim (in reality, Grim had tried to help Velma win). She eventually met Jeff, they dated for a while, and she became his fiancee. She swore to avenge herself by destroying Grim, whom she thought had betrayed her and was voting for himself to win. However, Mandy learned the truth and she showed Velma how wrong she was for falsely accusing him of cheating when a stray paper revealed her name, which made her cry out of guilt and apologize to Grim. Grim revealed that all the votes were for her because she would've made the best reaper in their school. Velma renews her friendship with him when he tells her the truth of what really happened on that day. Grim found out that the Boogeyman was afraid of losing to her and continued cheating by putting more votes for himself so he could embarrass Velma after she lost. Enraged, he unleashed an impressive display of his supernatural powers--stemming from all the pent-up inner rage that she had once assured him that he had inside himself all along--and terrorized his longtime nemesis for trying to embarrass Velma, which lead to everyone who hadn't already voted to vote for Grim instead. In the end, after Jeff calls off his and Velma's wedding after Billy objects to the marriage, Velma tells Grim that she'll probably just rule the world like her dad, Skippy, always wanted her to--early on in the film, Velma's mom feels that their daughter has the dominating ability to conquer two planets instead of just one. Abilities *'Spider Queen's Song: A very beautiful, soft, melodious and angelically irresistible non-lyrical vocalized songs and melodies that Velma uses to musically summon and attract other spiders to her. It may be a musical/sound/vocal-based ability only Velma possesses. Or maybe all female spiders-centaurs can do it, all we know is that it's hypnotic musical sounds is strong enough to call spiders from all across the globe. *'Web shooting': An attack that Velma uses she shoots strands of spider web silk to cocoon her victims and can even shoot from from afar. She used this attack on Boogey and Mindy. *'Stinger': Another attack that Velma uses. At the end of her abdomen she has a yellow stinger that is used to paralyze her cocooned victims. This attack was only used on Boogey. *'Agility': Velma can run, jump, and move fast. *'Cocooning Victims': When Velma cocoons her victims they are unable to move and stuck in the cocoon. *'Hissing': Velma usually hisses at people who assault her. * Trivia *Her name is a play on Vanna White, the hostess of Wheel of Fortune. *Velma has a yellow stinger that was used on Boogey to paralyze him, however spiders in real life don't have stingers. *In the end credits of “Underfist: Halloween Bash”, Velma makes a cameo, but looks very different. *According to one of the writers, when she was a baby, Velma had a habit of sucking on her pacifier and hugging her Teddy Goblin (looking like the same as she was as an adult but with a diaper) and if anyone took them, she would cry and attack them, take them back and continue sucking on and hugging it. As a kid, she loved eating people who accidentally sneezed on her. *She will either appear or be mentioned in a future story to show that she and Jeff have had a child who looks a lot like her, but is often seen in a blanket and carried by Velma. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Spiders Category:Queens Category:Former Villains Category:Daughters Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Immortals